Sofia Brezania
Sofia Brezania was a young girl from Venuzuala, running away from a neglectful father. Arriving in Portland, Oregon at the Airport, the marble containing the Wind Elemental fell to her feet. Thinking it was a trinket, she took it and left for one of her father's motels. However, after an accidental breaking of the marble, she becomes a Wind Elemental, nearly blowing out everyone in the motel to the ground floor. She is considered the Fun and Happy Joy of the Avatar Team. Characteristics *'Name': Sofia Brezania *'Alias': Breeza *'Age': 14 (changed to 16) *'Hair': Brown (White) *'Eyes': Brown (Blue) *'Likes': Dancing, flying, the wind, freedom, being naked, her friends, hanging around with Lynn and Jake *'Dislikes': Her father, being caged *'Family': Miranda Brezania (mother: deceased), Father (disowned) Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Sofia Brezania was a fourteen year old girl from Venezuela. She had tanned skin and short Brown hair she kept as a low ponytail that touched the top of her back, and brown eyes. Her body was scrawny with an A-Cup chest and no butt at all. Due to her father's strictness, she always wore long skirts and baggy shirts to make her unattractive to any boy to be with her. After her transformation into an Elemental, her body filled up, grew and toned, granting her a healthy and beautiful appearance to match her renewed free spirit. Her hips have widened dramatically, and her bust has jumped forward two cups sizes from a small age to a very perky C, add that with her waist pinching in and her legs stretching out causing her to grow to 5'6ft. She is, in some cases, a Venezuelan Goddess of a girl with a filled out, sculpted girl now with tanned skin, long toned legs, defined stomach and a bust and arse that most guys would beat each other to be with, and girls to die for. Her hair has lengthened all the way down passed her buttocks, although she keeps a bang swept near her right eye, giving her a mystique quality. After transforming, Sofia, much like Lynn, revels in her new appearance and takes every advantage of it. Though she wears modest clothing, they actually cling to her body. She now sports a yellow sleeveless turtleneck shirt made of spandex, and black pantyhose, with a brown miniskirt, brown boots, and a black hoodie jacket. Though mostly to a shock to Lynn: she doesn't wear underwear with it. Due to her freedom, she's become something of a nudist, and whenever at Lynn's home alone or with Lynn, she'll ditch everything, and just lounge or hang around in the nude, loving her new body and freedom. Elemental In her elemental form Sofia becomes a Woman of the Wind, so to speak, and grows up to 6'6ft in height with her body muscular tone becoming clearly defined and her chest surging out to a amazing double D. Her skin turns gray, while her face and mouth are naturally hidden by her new skin tone, giving her a natural mask and her whole body becomes wind itself. Her hair noticeably takes on a white and gray tones, and always flowing free, almost as if the wind is blowing through it constantly. Her Elemental stone is located in her naval, giving her the appearance of a bellybutton piercing. Avatar Outfit Sofia's Avatar outfit is White and Yellow Orange. It is a Yellow Orange one piece suit, exposing her stomach and low cut shoulders, also exposing her back, and with two white slash designs on the breasts pointing upward. She has white leggings ending up at her mid-thighs, with orange straps on the thighs, above her knees, and her ankles, while her toes and heels are exposed. Her arms have white fingerless gloves with yellow orange bangs on the shoulders and wrists. And finally, she has a yellow orange shawl belt that stretches down to her ankles, flowing with the wind and with her. Background Born in Venezuela, Sofia Brezania lived happily with her mother, Miranda Brezania, until she was tragically shot down during a riot in Caracas. Her only living relative, her uncle, wasn't willing to take care of Sofia, so she was sent to the United States to find her father. A wealthy and powerful supermarket chain owner who was less than happy to take her in, Walter Barrett was a cold and distant man who was ashamed of his daughter since he wanted a son, but had use for her to marry her off despite being at the age of fourteen. Sofia learned of this and ran away, going to Portland, since it was the only place she could get to on time to get away from her escorts. Once there, she managed to try to find a way to lie low enough, but unknown to her, when she walked out of the airport, the marble containing an Elemental flew right at her, and crashed into her feet. She looked down at the seemingly strange marble, and picked it up, wondering who could have thrown it at her. But no time waited for her as she got into a nearby cab, and drove off. She took refuge in a nearby motel, going in and crashing on the bed. However, the marble that she had picked up was in her skirt’s back pocket, thus shattering it. This allowed the Elemental husk within to be unleashed and to transform its new host body: Sofia. It encircled the scared Sofia, shredding everything in the room like a tiny whirlwind; shredding the bed, items, her backpack, suitcases, even the clothes she wore until she was swirling in the whirlwind naked, until it entered her and transformed her into a Wind Elemental. However, the initial fright of the winds caused her powers to become wildly out of control, as it causes a huge wind storm inside the hotel. Though nobody was harmed, everyone is pushed out on the ground level with messed up hair. And in her frightened confusion, Sofia shot out of there, flying towards the forest in fright. The next morning, Sofia awoke from what felt like an eternal sleep. She got up, and groggily realized that she wasn’t where she thought she was. She was somewhere deep within the forest, in a circled clearing around trees, it was almost as if something had blown its way through. But then she realized… she was naked as well. But she looked at herself, and saw that she had aged by two years physically; her legs were longer, her body more developed, and her brown hair was longer as well, stretching down passing her butt. It was then that she had remembered what had happened, and how she got there. But first, she had to find her way back to Everett, and then figure out what to do next. With nothing to wear, she had no choice but to venture forward, with nothing on. Though it didn’t seem to faze her much, in fact, as she walked further, ran around, jumped into a nearby lake and swam a little, she felt freedom. For the first time since her mother died, she had felt happy again, and free. As she ran through the forest, happy, her transformation happened again. Realizing it was her joy and freedom that caused this, she was at least happy to know that while in this form, nobody had to shout at her like a nudist. But it didn’t matter to her, as she was free to fly around. She flew around in the skies, taking in the joy of this… until she crashed into a fire girl, and both plummeting into a body of water. They both managed to swim back up and crawled out, as Sofia looked to meet this girl. After an awkward moment where the two were naked, the girl introduced herself as Lynn Ambers. Sofia introduced herself and then the questions on who or what they were. Lynn explained about her Elemental powers, to which Sofia got a clearer idea on how she got her powers. And then she explained her situation to Lynn about wanting to get away from her father. Feeling sympathetic to her plight, she and Sofia managed to get to her home (after Lynn got some clothing). Once there, Lynn explained to her parents that Sofia had been robbed of everything with nothing left to her name. Quickly after, Sofia moved in with Lynn’s family, becoming something of a sister to her and works alongside her in the Brady Club, as a waitress. Due to her abilities of using wind, she can serve a lot of tables at the same time, and has become a favorite among them. Personality Sofia had a complicated life considering her father's strictness and without her mother. She felt confined in a cage, feeling she would die as long as she remained in that broken house, feeling it was a prison. Due to her father's harsh upbringing, she's afraid of him and can't stand up to him if he ever came back after her. She was a demure, socially-distanced girl who was soft-spoken and polite. She still keeps this politeness even after her transformation. She is a kind-hearted girl, a trait of her mother's, and very generous, wanting to help those in need of everyone. Which is why she jumped at the chance to be a hero. Due to her father’s influence and neglect on her, Sofia has an uncontrollable, violent side to her personality. This often explodes whenever she is pushed too far, and will often manifest itself into powerful and destructive winds. Only Lynn and her friends can help her calm down, because when asked how, she replies that with them she feels safe. Since transforming she has gained a new confidence though that some of her friends say is a bit too confident or rather extreme. Sofia relishes in her new body and loves every inch of it and seems to have zero shame about showing it off and loves to stroll around naked, either in the forest, alone in Lynn's house with/without Lynn because of that. She has also picked up a habit of blowing off her clothing instead of dressing regularly, and even often blows off Lynn’s clothing in the process too when they’re in the same room. Due to no longer being under her father’s thumb, Sofia has allowed herself to be free in every way possible. More so than her nudist lifestyle, she has also begun dating boys, to which she enjoys being in someone’s arms, though she mostly dates within her group: Jake, Ryle, and even sometimes Lynn or any of the other girls. This shows that they mean the world to her, and if she were to be separated or taken from them, she would be like a broken doll. Thanks to her wind abilities to pick up sound, she has a nasty habit of picking up gossip and always worrying about what she hears, despite the fact that the message only gets halfway through the wind. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Wind Elemental' *'Aerokinesis': As a Wind Elemental, Sofia has the ability to mentally direct air particles, simply put, she can control the wind and air. She ha developed a wide array of powers mostly focused on her understanding of the wind. **'Flight': Sofia can create powerful wind currents, which she can fly on. **Wind Blades: She can generate sharp focused winds capable of cutting stone, this is done by refining the force of the wind. **'Wind Blasts': She has the ability to generate directed blasts of high pressure wind with intense force. **'Whirlwind Creation': She can create isolated whirlwinds, which she can use to lift and carry objects, and attack enemies with. She can possibly create huge tornadoes and massive hurricanes. **'Acoustikinesis': Unlike most wind manipulators, Sofia also has an affinity for sound, being able to increase the vibrations in the air to amplify sounds, carry auditory signals from afar, which allows her to hear faraway conversations and other sounds. She can also create an area of silence or mute a small vicinity of noise. Skills *'Dancing': Due to her free spirit and her use of wind, Sofia loves to dance more than anything. *'Athletics' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Due to her father's strictness, Sofia took self-defense classes that were scheduled by him. Equipment *'Elemental Uniform' Relationships Sofia's Relationships Gallery Sofia Brezania, casual and Avatar Attire.JPG|Human Sofia Brezania, bathing suit and anatomy.JPG|Anatomy Sofia Brezania (Breeza), anatomy and Avatar Attire.JPG|Elemental Voice Actor Amber Lee Connors Trivia *Sofia theme song is Eye of the Storm by Watt White Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Avatar Team Category:Heroes